


And He is My Son

by eyesonly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Artistic Liberties, But heartwarming?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Planet Dagobah (Star Wars), This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly/pseuds/eyesonly
Summary: Returning from a mission, Finn is struck with a call from the Force that he must answer. Based on artwork by @haflacky on Instagram.Spoilers for TROS and Episode 8 of The Mandalorian
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 35
Kudos: 201





	And He is My Son

**Author's Note:**

> So @haflacky on Instagram posted a beautiful piece of art and I posted it on Mando Thirstposting on FB and a fic was requested. 
> 
> Ah, this is it? It took me like an hour to write so all errors are mine.

It had been a few months after the battle of Exegol. 

The thought that after the war, evil would just go away was a naive one. There were still the occasional battle and liberation of Stormtrooper camps.

Regardless, the thought that they would get a break or retirement was just as naive.

Of course, they could delegate and order more, but taking Poe and Finn off of the front lines was the most naive thought of all.

They were on their return to Ajan Kloss, still deep in the Outer Rim, when Poe noticed Finn wince, grabbing his head.

“Finn?” Poe looked over from the pilot’s seat of the Falcon.

Finn shook his head before gritting out between his teeth, “We have to stop.”

“Stop where, buddy? We’re en route to the base, it will only be another day or so. Do you need to lie down for a bit?” Poe tried to assuage him, not knowing Finn to be one to get space sickness.

Finn’s knees were bouncing, fighting against an unseen enemy. Poe’s stomach dropped in concern.

“Buddy? Finn? Talk to me, babe,” the pet name comes out soft as he holds Finn’s shaking hand.

Poe suddenly is pushed back out of his seat as Finn takes over the controls of the Falcon, pushing buttons and changing the navigation system away from Ajan Kloss.

“What the kriff are you doing?!” 

Finn looks at him, pupils blown.

“Poe, trust me.”

All Poe can do is nod.

The Falcon jumps which makes Poe groan, that’s a lot of fuel that they don’t need to waste, but he says nothing as Finn pilots into the atmo of a green cloudy planet.

“Finn...is this…?”

“Dagobah,” Finn nods still focused on an unknown presence before instructing Poe on where he needs to land.

“This planet is almost all swamp, you trying to drown us?”

“I said trust me, Poe.”

“I do, buddy. More than anyone, but this isn’t-“

“There! That clearing there.”

Poe sighs and nods, helping him land the ship in a cleared area, his brows knitting when he sees another ship already parked amongst the tree line.

Finn practically rushes out of the ship, Poe running behind him, blaster at the ready. They exit the ship and Poe internally balks at the dense humidity. He tries to keep up with Finn who is being guided by what now Poe hopes is the Force and not something more malicious.

As they approach the ship, Poe moves cautiously in the opposite direction. He gasps when he sees it. 

A body in Mandalorian armor.

“Finn! Finn, come here!”

The younger man rushes over, freezing at Poe’s side for a moment before kneeling before the body.

He moves as if to take the helmet off, but Poe grabs his shoulder gently. 

“Don’t, it’s against their people. Just feel their neck for a pulse,” Poe instructs carefully, his blaster trained on the body.

Finn shifts his fingers under the helmet for a moment and sadly shakes his head, feeling a grief he can’t quite explain.

“He’s gone. Age I think, he doesn’t appear to be injured,” Finn tries to sense more through the Force but all he feels is grief before there is a nervous fear that washes over him. 

Before he can turn to Poe, there is a soft noise and Poe whips around, blaster pointed. Poe’s body is thrown toward the Falcon landing with a hard grunt.

Finn leaps up to go to him, but halts looking at the creature in front of him.

The creature looks terrified but is holding its hand up in warning. Finn holds his hands up in a placating manner.

“You...you called out to me didn’t you? My name is Finn, I’m a friend, we aren’t going to hurt you,” Finn speaks softly.

He stands slowly and moves closer.

The creature squeaks out a surprisingly powerful, “No.”

Finn stops and nods.

“Okay, I won’t get any closer. Are you okay? I can feel the Force too. I can feel you’re very sad and scared, you called for help?”

The creature looks at Finn and then the body on the ground. Finn looks back.

“I’m very sorry about your friend,” Finn crouches to meet his eyes.

“Not friend,” the creature whispers, “Papa.”

Finn frowns, his heart breaking at the immense sorrow pouring from the being.

“I’m so sorry about your Papa, buddy,” he sees Poe standing with a grumpy look favoring one of his legs, “Can I go check on my friend? He wasn’t going to hurt you, you just startled each other.”

The being looks a Poe before nodding. Finn rushes to Poe checking him over, Poe bats his hands away gently, “Just my ankle, I didn’t mean to scare the little thing.”

It watches them before Finn comes back over.

“So you can use the Force, huh? Are you a Jedi, buddy?” Finn softly asks.

The creature shakes his head in confusion.

“Do you know what the Jedi are?”

It shakes its head.

“Did your Papa know about you moving things with your mind?”

It nods very quickly.

“Help Papa! Ig help Papa!”

Finn smiles softly.

“Is that your name?”

It nods proudly, “Papa give name.”

Finn sits on the ground with him, in a non-threatening gesture, “That’s a wonderful name, Ig. Poe here gave me my name Finn. He’s very special to me, like I’m sure your Papa was very special to you.”

Ig nods sadly. The ambient noises of Dagobah fill the air as the three are silent.

“Do you have any other family, other than your Papa,” Poe asks gently.

Ig regards Poe for the first time and shakes his head.

“Just Ig and Papa.”

Finn moves to his knees and stretches out his hand toward Ig, who cowers a little, but settles when Finn gently holds his face, cradling the large pointed ear.

He tries to pass through to the being all his intentions, his history, reassurance that he is not alone through the Force.

Tears well up in Ig’s eyes.

“Papa gone. Must stay? Ig go?”

Poe sadly looks between them. 

“We can take care of your Papa here. But I think you should come with us, buddy,” Poe crouches with a soft wince from his ankle.

Ig looks sadly and nods.

Finn and Poe both stand and with Ig’s guidance move the body of the Mandalorian into the ship and onto the bunk Ig indicates is his. 

Ig stands next to the body for a long time, his little green hand on top of the large gloved one.

Poe and Finn look around the ship and can tell it is one for bounty hunting, a beeping light is on the dash and Poe presses it. A holo pops up of the Mandalorian. His voice is weak and full of emotion.

_“If you’re seeing this it’s because I have passed. I feel my body weakening and betraying me. Ig has healed me more than I can ask and I’m afraid my time is coming. If Ig let you find him then you must be good, he just knows those kinds of things. It’s the Force within him. While he looks small and young, and he is, he is nearly 80. I’ve searched for close to 30 years trying to find his kind and I was never successful. There were rumors of a creature like him on this planet but I fear I am far too late. Please, take care of him. He is a foundling of my people and we are bound together. I pass that bond to you. He is my child and I’m so scared of his future. He is kind and selfless, a spark in this broken world..._

His voice cracks.

_“And he is my son. Let him know he was loved and I’m sorry I had to go. Please...be good to him. Thank you.”_

Finn looks at Poe who is clenching his jaw, holding back his emotions.

Ig walks out, his head hanging low.

Poe kneels hating to look down on the poor child. Finn follows suit.

“Ig, buddy, your Papa left us instructions to take you with us. Is that okay?”

Ig looks up tearfully.

“I know we’re not your Papa, but he seemed like a good man who cared very much about you. We want to help your Papa, even if he’s gone,” Finn explains with a gentleness that warms Poe’s heart.

“Finn Poe help Papa?”

They both nod and offer their hands.

Ig takes their hands hesitantly and they both squeeze his hands, the warmth of the Force surrounding the three of them.

A few hours later and now very behind schedule, Finn cradles the sleeping child who holds a worn metal knob in one hand and the ring on a chain that hangs around Finn’s neck with the other.

Poe looks over and smiles at them both.

Generals.  
Husbands.  
_Parents._

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of liberties taken here so just don’t kill me?
> 
> I chose Ig after IG-11 since he saved The Child. I just couldn’t imagine Mando not naming him ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ That’s the best name I could come up with.
> 
> Not expanding on this but I’d like to think Finn and Poe are great dads and Rey and Finn are positive mentors in the Force, despite The Child being far older (and probably more powerful) than them.


End file.
